Spin the bottle
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: The Characters are last years of high school and celebrating with a end of year night in... that quickly turns into Kisses and confessions.


Its New Year's Eve and there is drinking, shouting, joking and laughing. In the living room Maleficent, Belle, Ursula, Regina, Emma and Ruby sat in a circle.

"Come on its your turn!" slurred Ruby as she waves her bottle around.

"Ok, ok I'm going. God somebody's drunk." Belle laughed jokingly. She leaned forward and spun the bottle, as it spun Emma quietly held the note "oooooooooooooooohhhh" growing gradually louder. The bottle landed on Regina. As Ursula, Maleficent and Ruby laughed Regina shot Emma a quick glance catching her eye for a brief second. That second spoke a thousand words of longing both girls had for each other. Maleficent and Ursula childishly began to chant,

"kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" Belle leaned into Regina and quickly pecked her lips.

"Awww come on! You can do better than that," Ursula giggled. At that moment Belle threw a cushion at Ursula shutting her up almost immediately

"Twat" she murmured under her breath.

"Right Regina your turn!" Regina spun the bottle and patiently waited. She knew whom she wanted to kiss so she hopped for the best. "Ooooooooooohhhh" Emma was at it again. The bottle began to slow Regina eagerly willed it to stop but... The doorbell rang

"pizza!" Ruby Jumped up and bolted to the door, kicking glasses and bottles over as she did. Regina's face dropped and Disappointment was cast over her.

"Well I guess it's pizza time, Ruby your going to need the money" she called out dashing after her after. Maleficent, Ursula, Regina and Emma all sat awkwardly,

"So... I'd better go check on the pizza." Maleficent spoke noticing the tension, winking at Regina. Regina nodded gratefully.

"Come on Ursula we need to go check the pizza."

"Maleficent it only takes one person to check a pizza." Ursula was unaware of what was going on.

"No. I need your help!"

"What? Why? Your not that drunk, are you?" Maleficent gritted her teeth and yelled at her unaware friend "Move now!" "Okay, okay," Ursula wobbled to her feet and followed her close friend to the kitchen. Regina and Emma sat in the living room for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"So..." Emma spoke breaking the ice. "You didn't get to finish your turn." Regina looked slightly confused at Emma.

"But doesn't everyone need to be here for it to work?"

"No, I can guarantee the best outcome if we play just you and me." Regina smiled at the thought. Emma reached over and placed the bottle between the two of them as she and Regina faced one another.

"Your turn" she spoke softly. Regina spun the bottle. This time the spin seemed to last only a few seconds before it inevitably landed on the person she longed most for. Both women made eye contact staring lovingly at each other for a few moments before Emma rose to her knees.

"you ready?" she whispered gently, Regina nodded. Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek before leaning in. Regina closed her eyes, as did Emma, and there lips met. In those few seconds the two women had butterfly's in there stomachs and fireworks I there heads it seemed to last forever and a day. Emma pulled away first. Regina sat with her eyes still closed for a few seconds taking in what had just happened.

"Regina. I love you." Emma spoke softly to Regina. "

Thank god cause I love you to." Regina launched herself at Emma kissing her with the knowledge that she was loved and was In Love with the perfect person. Emma pulled away again. She looked Regina in the eyes with a cheeky smile. "Do you want to take this upstairs?" Regina nodded and grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Both women quietly giggling ran up the steps slamming the door behind them.

Belle, Ursula, Maleficent and Ruby staggered threw the door way with the pizza on plates.

"Were did they go?" Ruby slurred

"Awwww now I know why you needed help" Ursula exclaimed.

"Wow you really are slow when you've been drinking" Maleficent said mockingly.

"Well" said Belle "seen as there "busy" can I have Regina's pizza?"


End file.
